This new plant originated as a sport of the azalea variety "Variegated Dogwood", U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,455, and was discovered by me in February 1982 at Sylmar, Calif., among greenhouse grown plants of the parent variety. The very attractive and distinctive appearance of the sport prompted me to reproduce it by original cuttings to observe its reproduction capability and because of material success in that regard, I continued propagation through successive generations and determined that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new plant held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.